The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show The CrossOver
by Odin The Dark Lighter
Summary: It's a Parody of Tokyo Mew Mew. It's like a show that has a Dr. Phil feel. It's explioting their problems in a wierd way it's not my best but it's the best I can do in 3 hours. Although you the reader have the say in the next chapter so read it. Please.
1. TMM Talk Show 1 CrossOver

The Talk Show

This story is about a talk show were Characters from Tokyo Mew Mew series come to talk about their problems. Think of it as a Dr. Phil rip-off.

Odin: Ok so this is Odin here with Saby on "The Crossover".

Saby: Right you are Odin. Today we have many guests.

Odin: And here is our first one, please come in Ichigo and Ryou.

Ichigo and Ryou come in arguing.

Saby: *Flutters eyes* *in a nervous tone* Hi Ryou! I'm your biggest fan.

Ryou: So I've heard.

Saby: I even know that your underwear is boxers, their slate with little white and yellow stars.

Ryou: OOOK!

Ichigo: What are you doing talking to her!

Saby: Hey back off!!! *takes out a chainsaw*

Odin: Hey Saby! No wrong! Take the chainsaw away! Ok!

Saby: *in an embarrassed tone* Sorry.

Odin: So, I hear you have marriage problems.

Ichigo: Yeah! What of it!

Odin: Ok! Don't get worked up!

Ichigo: He won't stop looking at other women. And I know he's cheating on me.

Ryou: Hey I'm very much faithful to you

Odin: Who do you suspect?

Ichigo: SABY!!!

Saby: *distracted by Ryou's "Beauty" (I really don't see what she sees in him)* Huh?

Odin and Ryou: SABY!!??

Ichigo: Yeah she tricked him with her Chicken tetrazzini!

Ryou: What?! She has done no such thing.

Ichigo: Well of course you're blinded by her Chicken Tetrazzini.

Ryou: That doesn't make any sense.

Ichigo: Well of course it's the Chicken Tetrazzini. She's been with you all this time. Huh? *Stands up and starts hitting him*

Saby: *Snaps out of her distraction* what?! You Ghetto B¡/(#! *Takes out her chainsaw again*

Odin: WAIT! NO! SABY DON'T!

Ringo: What did Ringo mi… *Opens eyes widely*

When Saby is about to "injure" Ichigo, Retasu come is running around Naked!!!

Odin: No! Ringo is ten she's not supposed to see that! Please stand by while we straighten out this problem.

A picture of Puddin comes in and says "Were having technical difficulties. Please wait."

Odin: Ok! Thanks for waiting.

Saby: Yeah! Thank you. (I wish I could've cut her little neck)

Odin: Ok! Here is our next guest wich allegedly says that she "Saw Saby and Ryou leaving Saby's house"

Saby: Come on out *takes out Chainsaw*

Odin: *looks back at her* what did I just say!?

Saby: No injuring the guest. I know! I know!

Odin: Ringo, Come on out.

Odin: guess she's to traumatized

*Sabrina comes in.*

Odin: Wait we didn't call you.

*Sabrina Scowls*

Odin: *scared* Ok! You can stay.

Ringo finally comes in.

Sabrina go's were Ichigo is sitting and starts to pull her hair.

Saby: Yeah! Kill her!

Odin: Not Again!

Ryou: *Ryou stands up* Yeah! Cat fight!

Odin: Litterally! Get it like Cat Litter!

While their fighting, Hanna Montana comes in naked. Meanwhile Ringo is watching traumatized. Taruto comes in.

Odin: Taruto please escort Ringo out of here please!

Taruto: Ok!

Odin: Over here Saby.

Saby comes with her hair messed up from fighting. Meanwhile in the background is the giant mess. Hanna is naked, Sabrina is fighting with Ichigo, Ryou is enjoying every minute of it and Ringo is totally traumatized.

Odin: This is all for today.

Saby: Were signing off.

Odin: Next time we'll be here with Retasu and Keiichiro.

But what happens is up to you. Dear readers send your reviews and opinions of what YOU want to happen. But I will give out one suggestion. If you want for Hanna to die just tell me and I will do it, you just have to comment it. And is YOU want to be part of the story just say so ok. Odin The Dark Lighter signing off. OH! One more thing if you want me to make of story about YOUR favorite series just say it and I will do it. NOW! Odin The Dark Lighter Signing off.


	2. TMM Talk Show 2 The DoubleCross

The Double-Cross

This is the second chapter to The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show. This time we have a new co-host with us, Saba.

Odin: Welcome back to the Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show. This time we have a new co-host.

(Saby opens her mouth ready to speak and Saba jumps in to say)

Saba: Yes we do Odin!

(Saby looks back at her)

Saby: Yeeeeeah! (Has an evil look in her eyes)

Odin: (Awkwardly.) Don't even think of it.

Saby: (Disappointedly) Ok.

Saba: (Jumps in.) What are you talking of?

Saby: (Cheerfully fake tone) Nothing! (Takes out a knife)

Odin: Saby! No! Wrong! Bad Kitty! (She lowers her head.)

Odin: Ok! Our guest today is…

Saba: (Jumps in) Lettuce and Keiichiro.

Saby: Hey! That was my line!

Saba: (Innocently fake) Oops! My bad! (They look at each other with hate and lightning shoots out of her eyes)

Odin: (Jumps of fear.) Whoa! Ok come in our guest.

(Lettuce and Keiichiro come in with faces of disappointment.)

Saba: Why such long faces?

Saby: Yeah! Why?

Lettuce: Well it all started when… (Flash back comes in.) Well we were all working on the Café and; we were already going out; we were all talking about which would be the new pastry for the menu. We were brainstorming and he says "well I have to check up on something". So we waited and there we sat. Three hours later came Ichigo came in and said "Well he's been gone to long, Lets check up on him." We searched everywhere and when I went to check his room there he was…

Keiichiro: Please don't say it!

Lettuce: Sorry but I have to. (Sighs) …Fucking a CHERRY TREE… A MALE TREE… AND WITH RYOU!!!!

Everyone: (Gasp) WHAT!!!!!!??????

Keiichiro: Why did you have to say it?

Lettuce: You want to know why? Because of you Ringo is in the psychiatrists. She is traumatized… again.

Odin & Saby: Oh! Come On! In our last show she got traumatized… Three times! (They roll their eyes)

Saba: Does she really get so traumatized all the time? (They shake their head in agreement.)

Odin: Not him again. (Sigh) Any way bring in Ryou who was supposedly there. (Ryou comes in) Ok, ok! Signal screaming fans. (Girls scream. Odin and Saba look beside themselves and see that it was only Saby. )

Saba: Wow! She does have a mouth.

Odin: (sarcastically.) Tell me about it! (Shakes his head in disappointment and rolls his eyes.)

Saby: OMG! It's Ryou!

Odin: Ugh! It gets kind of old.

Saba: I can see how.

Odin: Ok! So what's your story Ryou?

Ryou: Well I was there when she came in.

Lettuce: No you were not. You were with Keiichiro and the tree!

Ryou: What? No I was not!

Minto: (Minto comes in) Yes you were!

Ryou: Ok, ok! I was there. Getting some.

Odin: EWWW! Too much information!

Saba: Seriously!

(Saby's heart breaks.)

Odin: What was that?

Saba: What was what?

Odin: The sound of a heart breaking. (Saba Shrugs)

Saby: How could you?! (Starts running toward Ryou, starts to punch him.) Why?! (Cries)

Odin: (Screams) Saby get a hold of yourself!

Saba: That's right!

Saby: Ok! (She wipes her tears.) I'm over you Ryou! (In the bottom of the screen; some one messing with the screen writes: "Not really!")

Odin: So in other words your both gay?

Lettuce: No there is someone else.

Odin: Ok! So this is just weird.

Saba: so… who?

Saby: Don't tell me it's Kish!

Lettuce: No! It's Masaya!

Crowd: *gasp*

Odin: I saw that coming!

Saba: Me too!

Saby: Yeah! So did I!

Odin, Saba and Saby: Not a real shocker.

(All agree.)

Lettuce: The thing is that he has three personalities: Ayoma, Blue Knight and Deep Blue. The thing is that Blue Knight is Straight, Ayoma is well gay and Deep Blue is Bi-Sexual.

Odin, Saba and Saby: That explains a lot.

Odin: We will make a lie detector test to see if these allegations are true.

(Hannah Montana comes in)

Hannah: Hey ya'll I'm on a boat!

Odin & Saby: I think it is time. (Both look at each other and nod.) So… Saba are you in?

Saba: Sure!

(They all attack Hannah in a four way combo, after they use their Special Purification Attacks.)

Odin: Devine Assault, Holy Lance!

Saby: Devine Assault, Ether Strike!

Saba: Devine Assault, Nebelun Valestí!

Odin, Saby & Saba: (covered in Hannah's blood.) This is all the time we have today. Tomorrow we will have the Polygraph test. Tune in tomorrow to see the results.

Ok! so you know the drill you have to tell me what the result will be. Ok! So please tell me anything in mind it will be a great help.


	3. TMM Talk Show 3 Truth Behind The Lies

The Truth behind the Lies

Were we last left our host's, Keiichiro was having a lie detector test to know if he or he did not sleep with a male tree, Ryou and Masaya. This time the truth comes out. Is Lettuce lying or is she saying the truth? This time we have a new host; Jita is she linked to this? Read to find out.

Odin: Welcome back to another episode of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show.

Saby: This time we have a treat.

Saba: Yes we do.

Jita: *shyly* Ummm! Yeah!

Crowd: Really?!

Odin, Saby & Saba: Shut up!

Jita: I don't… (All scowl at her) ok.

Odin: (Takes out some results) Today we have the results of Pai's paternity test. Oops that's for next time! (Hides results)

Pai: (He comes in running.) What did I just hear?

Saba, Saby & Jita: NOTHING!

(Pai looks in disbelief. Saby takes out the chainsaw and looks at him the face of death. Pai screams like a girl and runs out.)

Odin: Thanks Saby!

Saba: Ooook!

(Jita opens her eyes in fear)

Saby: No problem.

Odin: (Whispers in Saba's & Jita's ears.) Get used to it. Only five people have tried to take that Chainsaw away from her. They were victims of the Jigsaw murders.

Saba: *whisper* what?!

Jita: *whispers* what do you mean?

Odin: Yeah! She's the famous Jigsaw. Don't say anything nobody knows it.

Saby: What are you guys talking about? (Takes out the chainsaw)

Odin, Saby & Jita: Nothing!!!

Odin: *whispering* we better shut up.

Saby: *whispering* Yeah!

Jita: *whispers* agreed!

Odin: (Searches pockets) Ah! Here they are! The test results for the lie detector test… *whispers* Jita announce the guest!

Jita: *shyly* uh! Ok! Here are last weeks guest: Lettuce (she comes in waving. And starts to think "wow these guys are sure assholes"), Keiichiro, Masaya, Ryou, Ichigo and Cheron The male cherry tree.

Ichigo: (Starts to think "That Saby is such a B/T(#. Saby takes her chainsaw out and scowls at her) How do you know?

Saby: I read minds you ghetto b/T(#!!! I also heard you Lettuce!

Lettuce: What?!

Odin: Saby calm down!

Saba: So, last time on the show we had some really bad accusations and Odin has the results to know what really happened that day.

Saby: Oh! How could this happen! Ryou how could you sleep with them! I'm so over you! (Pudding comes in with the translation of Saby's twisted words. "I'm so in love with you!") I hate you!!! ("I LOVE YOU!!") I wish you were far away from me! ("I wish you were *bleep!*")

Saba: Hey pudding that's not appropriate!

Pudding: Hey I just translate!

Odin: So the results are… (A Ryou fan girl takes her clothes off so Odin doesn't say the results)

Saba: NO!

Jita: Oh my! So bright! AAAAH!!!! (A sudden flash of light hits the studio. Taruto covers the girl with a coat.) … Now… what was I just doing?

Odin: God! This is a family show! Don't make me use the flash again. *he says threateningly *

Saby: *Whispers to the fan girl* Good job protecting our beloved Ryou.

Jita: *Shyly.* I don't think that's… (Saby scowls at her threateningly) Ok I'll shut up.

Odin: Ok! If that's over! The results are… (Every one stares anxiously.) Right after this commercial break.

(Everybody sighs. A fan girl as about to take her clothes off.)

Saba: What was that?

Jita: Yeah why do that?

Odin: Ugh, Annoying fan girls.

Saby: Damn! So close! (The other three look at her coldly.) What? (All look disapprovingly.)

Saba: OK! Were back… AND THIS TIME I HOPE WITH NO INTERUPTIONS!!! (Saby sticks out her tongue.) Why you…

Jita: *shyly* I don't think… (Both scowl at her) not again. Ok! I'll shut up.

Odin: *says to Jita.* Let me take this one. *Toward Saby & Saba who are about to fight* Hey! Fitting is only for the guest! (The guests look at him weirdly.) What you always do.

Saby & Saba: Ok.

Odin: Ok! If their no more interruptions! The results are… (All look in suspense)

Cheron: I have a confession!

Odin: Shit!

Jita: What? You can talk?!

Saba: *frustrated* Oh come on!

Saby: Damn it!!!

Odin: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!

Cheron: I have a confession!

Saba: Why! It's just getting frustrating!

Saby: This better be good! (Takes out her chainsaw)

Cheron: (Looks at Saby scared) Well I'm a Transsexual!

Ryou, Masaya & Keiichiro: What?!

Odin, Saby & Saby: WHO CARES?!

Jita: I think you should comfort… (Odin, Saby & Saba scowl) … Oh fuck this!

Saba: Ok! Now that is over go to the results.

Saby: Come on! I want to chop Ichigo' head!

Odin: Ok! So the results say that… (All expect results) are…

Saby & Saba: COME ON!!!

Odin: Ok! Ok! The results are that… Keiichiro did sleep with all those guys and a transsexual!

Saby: What!

Saba: Pay up Saby! *evil laugh*

Lettuce: YEAH! I KNOW IT YOU GAY MANHORE!!!

Keiichiro: I swear I didn't do it!

Odin: Sorry dude, results don't lie! (Rubs the results in Keiichiro's face)

Hannah: (Hannah Montana runs in naked.) Hey ya'll I'm back!

Odin, Saby, Saba & Jita: (take out their weapons) Wow! You're more annoying than that ferret from the Naruto movie! Let's see, if this time you survive!

(They all attack)

Odin: Bullet Barrage!

Saby: Dancing Butterfly!

Saba: I summon Anima!

Jita: Sharingan!

(Hannah falls to the floor full of blood)

Odin: This is all for today!

(Hannah starts to get up)

Odin: Die B!T(#!!! (Shoots her in the head)

Saby: See you next time. (Takes out chainsaw and heads toward Ichigo)

Saba: See what we have in store for you next time. (Jumps and flies around) WEEEEE!

Jita: In the next episode of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show!

(In the background is: Odin shooting Hannah, Saby trying to kill Ichigo, Lettuce beating up Keiichiro, Sabrina comes in and starts beating up Ryou, Cheron crying and Saba flying around)

I hope you liked this Chapter there's many more to come, juts keep sending your Ideas my way and they will be featured in the next chapter of The Tokyo Mew Mew Talk Show.


End file.
